Time is Precious
by Honeybears
Summary: Sess and Inu have made it to live to present day only to be freak out when Inutaisho comes back from the grave because his grandchildren need him. One problem: Sess and Inu don't know they have kids.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own Inuyasha.**

_Tokyo-Present Day_

**Kani**

I sat somewhat uncomfortably on the bus, waiting for my stop. School would be hell, as it always was. The adults thought they knew what was going on, that I was just another delinquent wasting their time. The kids either ignored my existence or out right made my life worse. But that would all change today. I had a plan to end it all.

_Tokyo-Youkai Gym_

"Yes boys! You are doing wonderful!" Inuyasha led the group of senior citizens through a few simple stretches. "You're stretching all these muscles, so you wont be hurting later!" With that Inuyasha left them to continue, since they knew what to do. He went to his office to give Sesshomaru a call, but stopped when a hand grabbed his ankle.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but it'll be that way until Sess and Inu meet their kids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Oh my someone mentioned in a review about Sess and Inu together. Maybe I misinterpreted, but this story seems to be so much better in my head that way, especially when I'll add Meili (next chappie!). But remember, this is rated T, will remain T. Anything above T will be posted separately.**

**Qi'lan**

_Tokyo-Sengoku High_

I sat at the school fountain, writing down my thoughts waiting for my two friends to arrive.

'No one knows my real name, they have called me 'Chi' for so long. The only ones to know it is Kani and that American exchange student, but they don't count. We are the 'nobodies'.'

I look up to see Kani approaching. Something was off, terribly so. I grabbed the American student as she was passing by me.

"Something's off about her today."

The girl nodded and followed me.

_Youkai Gym_

Sesshomaru sat with his mate wondering how their father had revived.

"I bet both of you are wondering why I am here." Inutaisho passed back and forth behind Inuyasha's desk. "Where are you're pups?"

Poor Inu and Sess, they looked at each other completely lost. They then yelled at each other as though they had rehearsed. "You got a kid!? No! Father, explain!"

"Oh, I know you have pups. A witch said that is the only way I'd be revived and I quote, 'If either of them dimwits do not take correct care of their pups, or the pups just need you, you shall be revived.'"

Both of Inutaisho's pups looked at him weirdly before Sesshomaru spoke. "Do not do that again. I guess we will start looking for the pups."

Inuyasha grabbed his keys. "The closest high school first right?" He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Would that be Sengoku High? I felt an aura there earlier but assumed it was Prince Koga's pups."

"Guess we'll check it out. You're in charge Shippo!"

Watching the Taisho's get in a single car was normally hilarious, but today they meant business and there was no show for the kitsune to witness.


	3. Sorry Note

Hello everybody! This is my sorry note to you.

I am sorry that I've been gone for so long. Here's my explanation. First my sweet little laptop got a virus. I was smart with this. I saved all my stories on my sweet little flash drive. :) I did a factory reset on my computer to get rid of the virus. Guess what happened next? Yep, I lost my flash drive. So I started to continue writing all the stories from what I remembered writing. Guess what happened after that? I found my flash drive (in my backpack)! So recently I've been working on blending the two writings and only very recently have I made any progress.

Now about how I will update from now on. It'll be every Friday (except a very close upcoming one that I'll alert you about the week before). I have several chapters ready (especially for Mei's New Life). I will replace this sorry note with a chapter (hopefully) tomorrow, April 17, 2015.

Until later, I appreciate all my readers. Thank you for being patient with me.

~Honeybears


End file.
